Bring Me to Life
by B.G.L.I
Summary: Useful. All she was, was useful. And now to Sesshoumaru. What does he want with Kagome? Will her spirit be strong enough to last in his icy presence? (a bit of every genre)
1. Prologue

**Bring Me to Life**

**(A/N)**  
  
**Note: The song Bring Me to Life is not mine. Neither are any of the Inuyasha characters and plot....blah blah blah. However, I do recommend a listen to Bring Me to Life. It does not matter your race, you can learn to accept any type of music, like I have.**  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, willing the pictures of Inuyasha and Kikyou away. The kiss, the touching, the love burning in their dead eyes, all of it played in her mind.  
  
_How can you see into my eyes like doors_  
  
Warm tears easily escaped her eyes. Her mind replayed his icy words when he caught her. The triumph looks in her rival's eyes. "Kagome, I've found my one true love" He had forgot their kiss, and their touches. He'd forgotten their tender moments and his love burning in those open yellow eyes.  
  
_Leading you down to my core_  
  
Tears of pain rained down in torrents. She grabbed cold metal into her hand, cradling it like a child. Her head rolled back in sleep.  
  
_Where I've been so numb without a soul_  
  
Inuyasha stabbed Kagome in the chest. She cried out in pain, twisting from his razor claws. He slashed at her again, she shielded her face, and he got her wrist. His eyes glowed red, his lips dripped salvia.  
  
_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
_  
"Please, Inuyasha, stop! Stop!" she yelled. Unaffected, he stabbed at her again, she rolled to the right, he caught her in the shoulder. He lifted the tetsusiaga over his head.  
  
_Until you find it there and lead it back home_  
  
"Inuyasha!" she pleaded as the sword blade whizzed through the air. He stopped inches away, his eyes slowly returned to normal. She grabbed her stomach, pressing hard against the wound. His eyes focused on her pitiful form. He made a chocking sound and fell on his knees. She whimpered but allowed him to slowly pull her into his lap, blood soaking her uniform.  
  
"I'm so cold" she whispered snuggling against his warmth.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kagome" he sobbed into her hair.  
  
_( Wake me up )  
  
Wake me up inside  
_  
She fell limp in his arms, her breathing becoming labored. His eyes widened in shock and horror. Her eyes closed, and for a second she stopped breathing. He shook her roughly.  
  
"I'm.....sleeping...."  
  
_ ( I can't wake up )  
  
Wake me up inside_  
  
"Oh, no you don't! Kagome! You're not going to sleep!" he yelled. She flinched, snuggling more against him. He shook her roughly again, ignoring her wounds.  
  
_ ( Save me )  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
_ "I'm not sleep yet" she muttered. A shiver racked through her pale body. She let out half a cough, half a gasp. Inuyasha's sobs became louder.  
  
"Kagome please" he whispered. She opened her eyes to the soft caress of his voice. It was so soft and full of need. She wanted, needed to be needed.  
  
_ ( Wake me up )  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
( I can't wake up )  
  
Before I come undone  
  
_ "Am I dying?" she whispered.  
  
"No, no you're not gonna die. You can't die! I won't let you die!" he yelled. She gave a half smile, looking deeply into his eyes. She read his emotions like a book, all of them clear.  
  
_( Save me )  
  
Save me from this nothing I've become  
  
_ She went a little limp again, and this time he failed to find a pulse. For a second he was a deer caught in the headlights. His eyes wide with fear and uncertainty.  
  
"Kagome no, get up, I can't let you....."  
  
"Let me sleep, Inuyasha" she muttered.  
  
"No, I won't let you!" she went limp again.  
  
"Inu....."  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled. She didn't stir.  
  
_ Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You just can't leave me  
_  
"Inuyasha I'm not sleep, stop yelling" she said groggily. She continued to try and bury herself into his chest. The pressure had stopped the flow, but blood continued to seep through her wrist and shoulder.  
  
"Do you wanna become a full youkai? Is that still your dream?" she asked.  
  
"No. Yes. I don't know, but it's not as important to me now.." he whispered, trailing off at the end. She giggled weakly, coughing in the end. His heart wrenched with every wheezy breath she took. She lifted her hand up, scratching softly behind the closest puppy ear. He allowed her considering it lit up her face to hear him purr.  
  
_ Breathe into me and make me real  
_  
The soft caress ceased.  
  
_Bring me to life  
_  
Inuyasha froze, his heart stopping and starting over and over again. "Kagome stop doing this to me!" he yelled his eyes staring at the sky. She wasn't breathing, again. He shook her, causing her to jerk back into life.  
  
_Frozen inside without your touch without your  
  
love  
_  
"Kagome stop trying to leave me. You can't leave me! What would I do without you? I can't lose you!" he sobbed. Real tears flew down his face, and he cried for the first time since his mother died.  
  
_ Darling only you are the life among the  
  
dead  
_  
"Why? Why can't you lose me?" she whispered, her eyes pleading for a good answer.  
  
"I don't know why." He smiled, brushing her hair from her face. 'Because I love you' he thought.  
  
_All this time I couldn't see  
_  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of  
  
me_  
  
"Kagome you just can't die" he warned her.  
  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it  
  
seems  
  
_ _Got to open my eyes to everything_  
  
"Why? Why can't you lose me?" she repeated.  
  
_Without a thought without a voice without  
  
a soul_  
  
"I think I love you Kagome" he whispered. She smiled, closing her eyes in peace.  
  
_ Don't let me die here_  
  
_ There must be something more_  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha, I love you"  
  
_Bring me to life_  
  
"Kagome please don't die on me!" he wailed in a sad voice. Her heart twisted inside her chest. She let out a scream.  
  
_ ( Wake me up )  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
( I can't wake up )  
  
Wake me up inside  
_  
"Inuyasha, I don't wanna die!" she sobbed into his chest. Her sobs were quickly shut off, and she gave a moan/whimper.  
  
_ ( Save me )  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
( Wake me up )  
  
Bid my blood to run  
_  
"You can't die on me!" he yelled in fury, finally losing it.  
  
_( I can't wake up )  
  
Before I come undone  
  
( Save me )  
_  
_ Save me from this nothing I've become_  
  
Inuyasha walked inside Keade's hut. He was sad that Kagome had to see that. But also because he had to explain he was under a strange spell, and that he had found his one true love, but it wasn't Kikyou. Instead of a sad, crying Kagome he expected, he was shocked to find Kagome with a bloody knife, her hand tightly wrapped around it's hilt. The metallic smell of blood overwhelmed him.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he yelled. Sango ran in, screamed, and ran back out. Inuyasha continued to stare at his one true love.  
  
Miroku came in, stooped over Kagome, shook his head, proclaimed her dead, and then sadly backed away. Inuyasha fell to his knees, crying for the first time since his mother died. Her eyes were open, and she seemed to be smiling. He found something warm in that dead gaze of hers.  
  
"Kagome......."  
  
(_ Bring me to life )  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
( Bring me to life )  
_  
**I hope you enjoyed my first songfic. Those who review, I love you all so much! Thanx for making me feel like a decent writer. Many cookies and love for you! **


	2. Part I: Chapter One

* * *

Chapter One  
True Pain

* * *

Something seemed to snap in his mind as he continued to stare down at the dead girl.

_No Kagome._

_No more Kagome._

_No more laughing._

_No more sits._

_No more evening walks just so they can spend time together._

_No more inviting hugs._

_No more caring eyes._

_No more Kagome._

_No Kagome._

He slowly backed away from the corpse as if it'd bite him. He started to shake, his entire body seemed to melt from the confusion.

_No Kagome._

_No more kissing......_

It had taken so long to develop their complicated relationship. At first a confession, and then a sincere oath.

_She promised to never leave me._

_She lied!_

His eyes flashed red, and his heart started to beat wildly. He kept his eyes on the peaceful expression of Kagome's face.

_How dare she!_

_She had a job to do._

_She had an obligation to love me!_

His golden orbs widened in shock, in fear, and in hatred.

_Abandoned!  
My mother!  
My father!  
My brother!  
My Kikyo!  
My Kagome!_

_All gone! All far away!_

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha where are you going?" Shippo screamed after the hanyou's racing form. He was just a blur in the forest, moving at a speed he'd never reached before. His feet were cut on rocks and thorns. His haori was taking a beating by the tree branches and hanging foliage. But Kagome's face wouldn't leave. She stayed engraved in his mind.

**'I've found my one true love.'**

He shuddered. How could Kikyo do that to him? He could he fall for it again!

'What kind of fool does she take me for!' he thought.

_She must die._

_It's all her fault!_

_Kagome's grief was thick in the room's air!_

He shook his head, clearing the thoughts. He was the only one to blame. It was his problem. Kikyo was dead. The Kikyo he loved for so long was dead. And now her replacement was too.

"It's not fair!" he whimpered.

He kept running.

The sun awakened, but his feet didn't stop.

He knew where he was going now. He knew who could help. Only one person could bring her back. Only one could return her without scars.

_She won't leave me!_

_I won't allow it!_

_She's mine!_

_She's mine!_

Yes, he'd make sure he'd bring her back, or he'd kill him too.

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

I decided, since the reviews (old and new) were so good for this, to create a story. It was hard, and at first I really didn't want to start another project. But, well, I needed a change. And believe me, this did the trick!

Thank you for reviewing and reading! Kisstheflame1, still-star-4, and Red Skyies you rock! These are my latest and greatest (though I luv ya all)


	3. Part I: Chapter Two

* * *

Chapter Two  
A Deal

* * *

**(A/N: The** _words in this format_ **are someone's thoughts.)**

He sniffed the air. He was close. So close.

_Kagome can be saved!_

With a growl he picked up speed and entered a clearing. He skidded to a stop, the place was familiar.

The cherry blossoms. The wild red dragons. The array of lilies, poppies, azaleas and white roses. His nose was assaulted by the sweet scent and the bitter memories of the past.

_My mother's garden?_

He touched a flower's petal, as if it would fade away.

_It was real._

His mother's garden was still alive.

_And my brother is in it?_

He looked around and caught his eye. He was leaning against an oak tree, head slightly tilted forward to look questioningly at his sibling.

A little human child was with him.

She was putting flowers at his feet.

And he looked as if he didn't mind.

"Inuyasha what do you want?" he asked. The little girl stopped and stared at the hanyou with wide eyes.

"There's two Sessie-sama's!" she squealed. Jaken appeared around the corner with the two headed staff. He shrieked at his master's enemy and started to totter around on his two tiny feet.

"Ack! The half breed found it m'lord!"

"Be quiet Jaken," Sesshoumaru commanded. The toad was instantly stilled.

Inuyasha took a moment to catch his breath, watching everyone with a distrusting eye.

"I'm here to make a deal Sesshoumaru," he hissed under his labored breathing. His brother quirked a perfect brow in amusement.

"I don't make deals with breeds brother," he said evenly while turning his eyes from him and carefully examining the girl.

"You may have tetsusiaga," he snarled throwing his cherished blade down. Sesshoumaru looked at the sword, and then back up at him. You couldn't tell if he was interested or not.

"In exchange for what?"

"Heal my friend. Make her live again." He said in an almost deadly whisper. Sesshoumaru smiled darkly at Inuyasha, before reaching for his own sword.

"Which one?"

"The miko. Kagome."

Sesshoumaru's brow quirked again, and he risked a quick glance down at the spot his arm should be.

"Kagome huh? I don't need tetsusiaga, Inuyasha, but instead i'll borrow the girl and you have yourself a deal."

Inuyasha mouth dropped open.

"What need do you have for her?" he asked suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru growled, "I don't explain myself daburu."

"You'll have to this time. What will you do to her?" he snapped.

_What's he up to?_ He thought.

"I'll return her, in the same condition given, after she serves her purpose. No harm shall come to your companion," he answered simply. Inuyasha picked up his prized sword and leaned heavily against the closet tree.

"Fine," he muttered. Sesshoumaru didn't look at him again as he quickly boarded his cloud transport and flew off.

_I couldn't save her._

_But he can._

_I hate him._

_But he can do anything to me......_

_......as long as she's okay._

* * *

_'So something has happened to the priestess he works so hard to protect. And he came to me.'_ Sesshoumaru as indeed astounded by his brother. They were enemies. They loathed the other. But yet in times of crisis, he'd come to him.

"So why did I answer?" he asked himself. It was indeed unusual. Though she could be worth it......

_'The old seer did say Rin had the markings of a miko. This...Kagome could train her.'_

He looked down at his stump of an arm. The regeneration process had been slow. He cursed his decision to help Inuyasha out.

_'He should suffer,'_ he growled to himself.

The village wasn't hard to find, it was the only one drenched in blood. He landed next to the closet hut, were Inuyasha's scent lingered. Two humans ran out to him, an exterminator and a monk. They both brandished their weapons at him, going into fighting stance.

_'How amusing. They'd fight me to protect their friend?'_

He didn't even look at them as he walked straight to the door. The monk stood directly in front of it.

With less force than he usually used, Sesshoumaru pushed the houshi without breaking stride.

"Where is the girl Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked an old woman standing in his way. Her eyes were wide.

"Aren't ye Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru? What business has ye here?" she asked looking up at him.

He looked past her. She was preparing a body for burial. The girl was beautiful, even in death. Her long ebony hair was sprayed about her, washed clean from the blood once there. She had an innocent face. Pure from the surrounding world. The traditional white furisode showed off her slim body, and only enhanced her appeal.

He pushed past the woman and kneeled beside Kagome. He didn't understand the curiosity. He pulled out tensusiga, and it pulsed and strained to be used on her. Miroku jumped forward, but Keade held his collar. She calmed him with her eyes, as they sat in silence to watch.

With one clean swipe he killed the soul feeders around her. She glowed slightly for a moment before jerking upward with a gasp. Her wide eyes looked around desperately, and finally locked hazily on her savior.

"Get away, Inuyasha!" she howled scrambling to the farthest corner of the hut. Sesshoumaru's interest was sparked yet again.

_'She jumps from me in fear? Yet thinks me to be Inuyasha? Is this the same woman he tried giving tetsusiaga for.'_

"I am not Inuyasha, priestess" he informed her, standing slowly. Her mind focused, and she looked around. Everybody stared at her as if they were seeing a ghost.

She remembered her dream. She also remembered what went on in the forest. She looked at the silver haired demon before her. She nodded as she finally understood. Sesshoumaru was here, not-. Her mouth fell open.

"Why-"

"You were dead, and I brought you back. You shall pay your debt to me on the moonless night."

Suddenly a bright red stain appearing in front of her furisode, and then on the sleeves. Sesshoumaru cursed and strode quickly over to here. She didn't protest when he ripped open the furisode. He honorably kept his eyes low as he used a single claw to cut his own hand.

Keade looked on astounded as he pressed his hand firmly against the wound. At first, it looked like Kagome would die again, her life blood quickly seeping away. But ever so slowly the wounds stopped bleeding and started to close. Kagome gasped and slumped over a bit.

Sesshoumaru took one last look at the wound before rising and leaving the abode.

Everybody stared at his back disbelieving.

Kagome hesitantly moved from her corner, eyes full of tears.

_'The dream had been real?'_

"Inuyasha killed me?" she asked Sango. The girl's eyes widened in shock as she dropped to her knees beside Kagome. She reached out and closed the kimono, hoping that Miroku was keeping his eyes in his head. After straightening her the best she could, Sango pulled her into her arms and hugged her hard.

"Kami, Kagome, No! Inuyasha would never hurt you......you......you don't remember what happened?" Sango asked.

Miroku kneeled beside them also, slightly shaking his head at Sango.

"You were attacked, Kagome. Inuyasha somehow got Sesshoumaru to bring you back to-"

"He should've left me dead!" she snapped.

Sesshoumaru had said now she was indebted to him.

"All I am is useful!" she muttered to herself shrugging off both her friends. With wobbling legs she stumbled out of the modest house and to the well, ignoring her indecent appearance, and the urgency for rest.

_'I'll be damned if I'll be used ever again!'_

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

Thanks guys so much for reviewing! I'm sorry for the late update!

If there's any confusion, tell me about it. It was a bit rushed knowing I had neglected this story. So! REVIEW!


End file.
